


Lobsterman

by lululele



Series: winter, spring, summer, fall (in love) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, chenle is adorably misleading, fluffly fluff for the fluffiest fluffs, jisung gets into various embarrassing situations, nothing impure i swear, rated teen because of the movie Logan, renjun and jaemin did nothing wrong, title has very little to do with actual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululele/pseuds/lululele
Summary: Jisung just wants to watch Wolverine kick ass and be cool in general.Chenle is new to the city and wants to explore the area.Life doesn't always go the way you want it to, but that might not be necessarily a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what rating Korea classified Logan under so I used the UK rating (15+) for plot purposes _(:3」∠)_  
> Very minor irrelevant spoiler for the movie

Age is an overrated concept, Jisung thinks. Sure, he’s polite and respectful towards his elders, but that’s because, you know, they’re actually old. A mere two/three-years age gap is not worth this much humiliation and babying.

“Go get yourself some food,” Haechan practically orders, slipping him a couple of notes he just stole from Jeno. “We’ll come pick you up in two hours.”

Jisung wants to complain, but whatever amount of fight he has left quickly dissipates at the thought of facing their neighbouring rows back in the theatre. He can still picture with horrifying details the faces those people made; he even made eye-contact with the snickering couple and slack-jawed man beside them. Deciding that he had exhausted a yearly dose of shame in one sitting, Jisung stands rooted to the floor while his friends trail back to the cinema. Mark gives him a small guilty wave before the group disappears in a right turn.

Traitors, all of them.

It’s a beautiful Saturday and he’s finished all of his homework in preparation. He just wants to watch Wolverine kick some ass and claw some faces, but no. Screw that, Wolverine said. Barely half an hour into Logan, Mr. Metal Claws just had to be flashed by a girl.

He still can’t fathom Jeno actually yelled, or that Mark smacked a hand into his face in a moment of panic, as if that would make him unsee the pair of breasts displayed on screen. It was admittedly rather shocking, but he’s fifteen, for goodness’ sake. That’s why the cashier even sold him the ticket in the first place. Then of course they had to start dragging him out with Mark’s hand still covering his eyes, his uncoordinated legs tripping over Jaemin’s foot as a result. The next second he was sprawled across Renjun’s seat, one knee on the cushion and the other digging into the poor guy’s torso, popcorns raining on them like confetti befitting of a closing act.

Jisung’s heart goes out to Renjun. If there’s anyone more victimised in the whole snafu, it’s him. He’d totally understand if the guy wants nothing to do with them after today’s debacle. First time they got him agreeing to go out together and Jisung rewards him with a huge bruise.

A deep sigh escapes past his tight frown. Nothing he could do about it now. All the internal grumbling has got his tummy growling, so he might as well use the free money (courtesy of Jeno) to fill it up. Thinking about food lifts his mood up a little. The mall is located near his favourite hot dog stall and he’s already planning to get an extra serving as a pick-me-up.

Stepping outside, he quickly spots the queue and jogs over into the line. He couldn’t help doing a little dance as he waits for his turn, the amazing smell harvesting drool in his mouth. Once the hot dogs are in his hands, Jisung plops down the nearest bench and starts munching in earnest. He finishes the portions in record time, and only then has the presence of mind to notice another person on the opposite side of the bench. Staring. At him.

Said person whips his head away, cheeks flushed pink with the embarrassment of having been caught in the act. Or maybe it’s due to the cold, Jisung corrects his assumption, catching sight of the stranger’s left ear. It looks as if the appendage had just been dipped in a bowl of food dye. He doesn’t think the human body is capable of such a quick and extreme reaction out of shame. He would have transformed into a boiled lobster back in the cinema if that were the case.

A rustling sound interrupts his imagination of Lobsterman Park wrecking havoc in the city. The stranger is curling to himself as a shudder runs through his body, reflexively crumpling the paper in his grip. Out of nowhere, the protective instinct Jisung usually reserves for small animals bubbles up to the surface.

He watches the stranger gasp when he sees the crinkled mess in his hand. That was once apparently a map. Stranger then proceeds to hastily flatten the sheet against his thigh in an attempt to smooth it out, and Jisung cannot take it anymore.

“Excuse me, are you lost?”

The boy peers up at him from under his lashes and Jisung is suddenly reminded of the Puss in Boots. They look at each other for a moment too long before the boy warily nods, mumbles a small yes and ducks his head down shyly. Jisung makes a mental grab at his heart.

This boy looks no older than thirteen, looks like his skin is made of soft pinkish mochi and is shivering like a kitten in the rain.

He briefly wonders if this is how his older friends view him in their eyes, a small child needing protection from the big bad world.

“Where are you going? Maybe I can help.” He musters up an awkward smile, putting on his best friendly voice. It doesn’t sound very convincing to him but seems to work just fine for the boy, who is now fiddling with his phone to show him an address.

“I move today. Want to go see the mall. Use google map, but internet lost. Don’t know how to get home,” the boy explains in fractions.

Jisung hums along, straining his ears at some parts because the accent is foreign to him. He only looks at the phone once the boy is done talking, and winds up reading at least five times to make sure he’s not imagining things.

“This is the dorm I live in…” he trails, rather incredulous at the coincidence.

“Ah, dorm, yes!” The boy nods excitedly at the word, not quite understanding what Jisung actually means.

“I stay here too.” He motions firstly to himself then to the address.

The boy perks up. “Oh, really?” His eyes widen before promptly disappearing into twin slits.

Jisung wants to answer, really, but forming a syllable is too difficult of a task when one is confronted with an overwhelming vision. Such as the one he’s currently assaulted by.

The boy laughs with an open mouth, and he just looks so warm, so bright, so happy and delighted it actually gives Jisung chest pains. There’s this weird twinge inside, like something is simultaneously melting and filling up to the brim.

“Nice!” his assaulter chirps, pointing his thumbs up.

Still recovering from the aftermath of a brain short-circuit, his only reply is to mimic the gesture.

“I’m Zhong Chenle, nice to meet you!”

With a huge smile he stretches out his arm towards Jisung. Jisung, who takes his time glancing back and forth between the beaming face and the offered limb like a fool until Chenle’s hand twitches, grin diminishing slightly.

He quickly makes a grab for it, squeezing very tight and cursing himself. “Jisung. Park Jisung… Like the footballer.”

His new dorm mate doesn’t even flinch, instead shaking their linked hands cheerfully. Either he doesn’t find Jisung as stupid as he currently feels, or he’s just that good at acting. Whatever it is, Chenle’s antic successfully coaxes out a genuine smile out of him.

Considerably relaxed now, Jisung brushes off the breadcrumbs scattering his jeans and props himself up. “Let’s go, I’ll take you to the dorm.”

His friends can spend the whole afternoon watching Wolverine all they want. Jisung has a feeling he’ll end up having the better day anyway.

“Ah, wait.”

“Hm?”

Chenle gathers his backpack and skips right in front of Jisung. “Before, when I look at you…”

Jisung quirks his eyebrows. Is Chenle talking about when he caught him staring? But why is he standing so close? Does he absolutely have to look up so intensely into his eyes? And why is his hand suddenly next to his face??? He’s fifteen, for goodness’ sake. He’s not ready to kiss someone he literally just met, no matter how confusingly adorable that someone might be.

A feather-light touch tickles his forehead and Jisung tenses. But just like that, it’s gone and he can feel the other stepping away. When he dares to peek out from the corner of one eye, Chenle is grinning, holding something very familiar with his thumb and forefinger.

“You have popcorn in your hair!”

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i'd write another RPF but looK WHat Ive DoNE now  
> it's all because of chenle. his smile has bewitching powers i swear. sobs.  
> they're babies n all but i couldn't help it i just want to write all the innocent cliche first love fluff in the world for these youngins ;;  
> i know he's improved tremendously now but chenle's korean level in this fic is early chewing gum era lol, so is his seemingly reserved behaviour, jisung simply hadn't uncovered the wild child beneath the sweet exterior  
> please yell/talk to me if you're willing to coz i'm all about nct dream nowadays  
> i've been enlightened, the noona fan life is where it's at


End file.
